The Tale of Terra Dragamos
by bim-bam58
Summary: In a time before skyrides, sky knights rode the backs of dragons. now known to be extinct, who will fight the final fight... are they really all gone? will the time of those who rode dragons rise again? why does this envolve the storm hawks? -prologue explains all- please no flames... READ AND ENJOY! image was drawn and created by me do not copy... unless you ask :P x
1. Prologue

**i do not own storm hawks... unfortunately... otherwise there would be more episodes :) **

**This is my 3rd fic... i just came up with the idea randomly after a dream hehehe :P**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once in a time when some Terras still existed, there was one called Terra Dragamos. The inhabitants of this terra were one of the most powerful beings in existence. Their true forms were dragons, when not in their true form they were half dragon half humanoid. . When a dragon was born the length of the wing span determined how much power the dragon will bear, the most powerful dragons in existence were the pure breed (purebloods). However the 2 of the most powerful pure bloods would have a fight to the death for the infinity crystal, ever 2000 years, when each was at the age of 18, and the 3 suns are in line to show the true location of the crystal. Although if the infinity crystal was to fall in the wrong hands, it could cause an inhalation of the entire atmos.

In a time before skimmers, the sky nights rode dragons. Dragons were allowed to pick their D-rider but they must have a bond once picked they become 'branded'; a mark will appear on the body allocating them to their rider. Full pure bred (pureblood) dragons were able to transform their rider into a dragon if they should chose this allowing them to have a mate.

Time was happy the sky was safe. But not for long... poachers took it up for hunting them as a sport. The worst of these being the murk raiders. The dragons were on near extinction. So they did what anyone would do. They fled, to the very edge of the atmos.

After time they were believed to be extinct, murk raiders kept an eye and ear open for any news of a new beast to mount on the walls of their ship.

Far away on the edge of a atmos a depleting population rained. 2 pure blooded families were left. The Drageneels' and the Igneous'. The Drageneels discovered a way to hide their dragon from their human form using a rare crystal only found on the Terra. The Igneous family disagreed and believed they had no reason to hide and should fight for freedom and rule. The rivalry of the family continued.

Then one faith full day the females of the purebloods gave birth to two daughters each having the largest wing span ever recorded in history, making them the most powerful and dangerous dragons in existence.

The igneous believed that their daughter and the drageneels daughter could help them rule the atmos.

The daughter's names were:

_Cyl Igneous _

_Piper Drageneel_

When the girls grew to the age of 5 they already loathed each other. The terra soon grew to a narrow population due to lack of females, and each dragon was at an elderly age.

Then the day came when the Igneous' took action and made a pact with a powerful family of skyriders. For the extinction of the rest of the dragons and helping each other rule atmos. in return their only son became their daughters' rider. When the agreement was made they set out.

**~Flash back~**

_Screams and roars filled the smoky air, but the smell that beat all others was the smell of death._

_Murk raider's cannons rumbled the earth beneath her feet._

_"DADDY!" an 8 year old screamed over and over again, but the body in front of her would not move._

_"DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP!" tears streamed down her face as she tried to shake him awake._

_"DADDY?!" _

_"He's dead girly and I killed him it was fun to hear him scream." The little girl swirled round to come eye to eye with a murk raider in mid 20's holding double purple blades which emitted a eerie electronic glow like lightning around the sliver blades. His eyes gave off blood lust and he smelt of blood... her father's blood._

_"You would make a fine pet and when you big enough I will skin you for a rug." _

_The girl let off a bloodcurdling screams as the murk let a hand come towards her to grab her, when he was suddenly thrown to the floor by an unknown force he moaned in pain as he held his left eye. Blood seeped out from between his fingers and his mouth form and inhumane snarl. The little girl looked to her side when something was thrown to her she looked down to the blue crystal which looked like the shape of a leaf with dark blue veins which ran throughout the internal structure, it was placed on a leather string to be placed around someone's neck. _

_"M...mummy?"_

_"RUN!" her mother screamed as the now one eyes man got back to his feet and charged at the woman._

_"You're gonna pay for my EYE!" he tried to stab her but ended up missing only to be thrown behind her._

_The woman knelt down before the shaking girl placing a kiss on her forehead. "you have to run, go as far as you can and don't look back, the crystal should hide your form. Find peace and happiness and when the time comes, a rider, but remember sooner or later there will be a final battle and I won't be there to help, you have to beat her no matter what. Remember mummy and daddy love you with all their heart." She gave her a push in the direction of the edge of the terra. "Now run! GO!"_

_The little girl ran with the crystal in her arms until she reached the edge of the terra where she jumped. Turning into a small dragon and flying tears fell as more screams and cannon fire was heard._

_After days of nonstop flying she collapsed on a small terra. Where, before she passed out of exhaustion, managed to place the necklace around her neck. There was quite a bit of pain as everything that made her look dragon retracted into her skin, she let out a pained groan when it was done. And with that she passed out retiring into a world of darkness._

_She awoke the next morning with grass tickling her nose, a light breeze passed over her torn and dirty clothes, sun beating down on her back._

_She rose to a sitting position looking up at the blue sky. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes as she looked to the floor while she remembered past events._

_"Mummy... daddy... I miss you..." she murmured to herself._

_Suddenly she saw a shadow blocking out the sun. Her head perked up as she heard the odd squawk of a creature, that sounded familiar to the murk raisers parrots. She fell back eyes widened in fright as she put her hands up to protect her face while trying to crawl away, she was far too weak to fight._

_"pp-lease don't hu-urt me!" she stammered in fear, eyes scrunched shut waiting for the pain._

_But it never came instead she heard... laughter._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." She opened her eyes to see a hand outstretched with the intention of helping her up._

_She took the hand and was pulled to her feet, but she kept hand in hand with the USO- unidentified- standing – object- finally she plucked enough courage to look up at the USO. Her gaze followed up the USOs arm, who's skin was a creamy colour completely unblemished, but pale in comparison to hers. Her gaze then lifted upwards, which made it clear that 'he' was taller than her by an inch or 2. He was wearing some old muddy jeans and a baggy grey T-shirt. Her eyes still travelled up, she then took notice of his mop of darkish blood red hair flowing in the wind, and he had soft pink lips which pulled back into a calm warming smile, showing off straight pearly white teeth. That's when she locked eyes with something that completely took her breath away, two gorgeous green eyes full of life stared back, time seemed to stop, something clicked and she felt something that felt like electricity snake its way around her body. It felt like hours before she saw something blue and furry move on the shoulder of the boy. She leapt a few feet back in fear, breaking the eye contact, the little creature screeched as her reaction and the boy seemed to still gazing at the pace she once was until he snapped out of it when the blue fluffy blob tugged on his top. He looked from the creature back to the girl with a warm smile._

_"I'm sorry where are my manners." His voice was soft as silk and soothed her nerves, it was music to her ears after the screams of death and destruction._

_"This is radar," he pointed to the little blue monkey who gave a little salute making the girl giggle and smile, the boys grin widened at her response, " don't worry he's friendly."_

_Then he stuck his hand out towards her again, still smiling like a mad man._

_"I'm Aerrow." _

_She put her hand in his and he began to shake them._

_"I'm piper." The little girl smiled kindly at the red head._

_"Well it's a pleasure to meet you miss piper." He knelt down and kissed her hand making her breath hitch and her cheeks to flare red like his hair, he couldn't help but chuckle._

_"May I ask where you parents are?" He asked warmly, but when the smile disappeared from the girls face and tears filled her eyes, he couldn't help but pull her into a hug._

_"They're dead." She sobbed into his shirt as she clinged to him like a life line scared he would fly away. He brought his head down so his mouth was to her ear._

_"Don't worry i'll protect you, your safe here, mine are gone too." He whispered as he stroked her hair gently._

_"Mine are gone too don't worry, we have each other"_

_Her sobs began to subside, and she let go to look him In the eyes as she wiped the spare tears from her eyes._

_"Thank you... Aerrow" She said with a sad smile._

_"Come on piper you can stay here with me and my friends at the orphanage! I'm sure they would love to meet you!" He practically yelled with excitement as he grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her behind him. They laughed and smiled cheeks pink as they ran._

_From then on she saw a bright future with this boy, because when the time came... He would be her D-rider._

_**Terra Cyclonia**___

"So your name is Cyl?" 

_The girl looked up past her black bangs to look into the red eyes of the person in front of her. Unruly black spiked hair, pale skin, and a deep voice. He was older by about 5 years._

_"So you're my D-rider?" She asked completely ignoring the question he asked, her voice lacking all emotion._

_"Yes, nice to meet you." He responded._

_Cyl looked at him up and down before crossing her arms over her chest with a 'humph'_

_"What makes you so special to be my D-rider?"_

_"Well I did defeat the legendary storm-hawks and I am still yet to be beaten out of the skies." He said as he bowed to her in respect. She gave him a glance before looking away hiding her small smile and slightly red cheeks._

_"Well... I guess we can work with that..."_

_He gave a smile._

_"Thank you"_

_"But... What am I to call you?" She turned to look at him in the eyes._

_"You can call me... Dark ace..." A glint of evil shone in his eyes which, that made her smile._

_"What shall I call you?" He inquired as he got on one knee asking for one of her hands._

_"Master Cyclonis" she said as she handed him her hand. He gave her hand a gentle and lingering kiss before releasing and staring up at her. Her body felt like she had been struck by lightning, tingling impulses ran through her._

_"Well master Cyclonis it will be a pleasure working with you."_

**~End of flashback~**

**T**here you have the beginning of the Storm Hawks- greatest sky nights to ever roam to skies- and the kingdom of Cyclonia- most evil twisted place in all atmos.

That was 10 years ago, and now marks the 2000 years for the next infinity crystal...

~Let The Death Match Commence~


	2. Chapter 1

******Any questions please PM ! **

**ENJOY!**

**JAEx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Piper (3****rd****)-**

Screams of her people rang in her ears. Her heart beat erratic, breathing deep but fast, body shaking and covered in a thin layer of sweat, from the recurring nightmare of her past. The bluenette had turned 18 only a week ago, that's when the nightmares began. One foot after another she made her way to her wash room, flicking on the tap she splashed her face with freezing water to try and get herself to awaken from the rest of her sleep. Amber orange eyes gazed at the reflection made in the mirror, her mocha skin dripped water, body tense, her back ached and twitched where her wings should be, and had a migraine that felt like she had been him by a truck... or sat on by Junko. The crystal around her neck must be malfunctioning, it had been failing recently. Looking back to the mirror gazing to her eyes, her headache increased so she shut her eyes hoping to rid herself of the pain but when her eyes opened her pupils had become slits, she groaned, it was getting harder to control, which could only mean one thing. She shoved her head in her hands and elbows on the counter.

"Her birthday is getting closer..." she murmured into her hands.

Piper dragged her self back to her bed and slumped down, picking up her telescope she looked out to the sky.

"The suns are close... 2 weeks till the day arrives..." she recited to herself, she didn't think it would be so close, however one thing played over in her mind.

_'How am I going to tell them?'_

"Well it doesn't matter for now... we are setting up port today for supplies, so I'm gonna have to let loose to stop the pain... maybe after" a low grumble emitted itself from the girls stomach, "That reminds me.. Breakfast."

**Kitchen with the guys (3****rd****)-**

A calming jazz filtered its way through the air, to reach the ears of 3 guys loitering around the kitchen and a merb driving.

"Awww man why do we have to listen to this crap? Why can't we listen to something that rocks out!" a blonde exclaimed while playing an air guitar, looking like a complete idiot.

"Oh come on Finn it's not that bad, actually it's quite nice." The wallop explained while tapping him on the back, knocking the wind out of the poor blonde.

"Junko, just because Piper likes this music, does not mean you have to too." A red heads ears perked up at the name 'piper'

"Where is Piper anyway?" he asked

"I don't know Aerrow... I don't know about you guys but doesn't she seem depressed ever since her birthday? I haven't seen her much..." Junko said sighing and dropping his head, he did miss her and her jokes.

"Maybe she has a serious case of... dare I say it... mind worms." The merbs left eye twitched at the mention of 'mind worms'

"I don't have mind worms stork... just had a lot on my mind... and hey guys." Piper flashed a smile hoping her teeth wouldn't change.

"Hey Piper are you okay?" Aerrow asks placing a hand on her shoulder making her blush, she had been in love with him since they first met, no one knows except starling... she figured it out... she hasn't told him because she doesn't want it to be awkward and lose her best friend.

"tired but okay, I've just been having bad dreams about my past, nothing to worry about." she said turning to face him but blushed more at the close proximity she noticed his cheeks were slightly red too, and she pushed back a little not wanting him to be embarrassed, "well I'm going to make some breakfast ."

Aerrow walked back to the table where Junko and Finn were arguing about who had the best sky ride.

"So what's up with piper, Aerrow?" Junko asks with sadness in his eyes.

"She's been having nightmares apparently... about her past."

"That reminds me, is it just me or do we know nothing about her?" everyone gave him a **'what-are-you-on-about?'** look before he gave a desperate breath and began his reason, "we've known her for 10 years right, we may think we know her but I was _thinking._.. yes I know... I do think sometimes... but really I don't know much about her besides her age and basic stuff... dudes we don't even know her last name for crying out loud! Let alone her past!" Finn yelled in a whisper straining his voice not to be too loud. Junko and Aerrow frowned and looked down at the table deep in thought... it had never occurred to them.

They really didn't know anything about her, not her last name, not her past, or anything like that.

"I guess you're... I'm afraid to say it... right Finn." Aerrow gave an upset reply, she was his best friend and love of his life, and in reality he didn't know anything what so ever about her.

"What do you propose Finn?" inquires Junko.

"This... Hey piper! I just realised something! We don't know your full name! So piper what can we call you? Or would you prefer to be called... Mrs Aerrow? Or should I say Mrs Strike?!" Finn yelled across the condors lounge to the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" piper and Aerrow yelled simultaneously, both as red as they can get, Junkos jaw was on the floor he knew they liked each other... everyone knew but no one _ever_ said anything, just encase either one of them does something drastic to the commentator.

"Why is my last name so important?" piper replies going back to cooking trying to hide her blush still covering her face, oh how she wished she could be called that.

"We want to know who our best bud really is, name and all!"

"Yeah Piper tell us!" Junko begged giving her puppy eyes, the one thing on this world she couldn't resist.

"Fine!" she stomped her foot in the slight disappointment she gave in.

_'They're idiots, so I'm sure I'll be fine, they won't realise'_

"My full name is... Piper Draganeel."

She heard someone take a sharp intake of breath and looked to her left to see Stork ridged at the helm, no longer blinking but his left eye twitching rapidly.

"AWESOME NAME!" Finn announced.

She turned quickly when she felt her hand tingle, she looked down to notice her nails protruding into points and they became claws.

"AH!" she yelped as she hid her hands in her pockets.

"Piper?! Are you okay?!" Aerrow panicked as he ran over to her and searched for anything that was wrong.

"Nothing just burnt my hand, hehe silly me... excuse me..." she gently nudged him as she ran past towards the exit.

Stork took a deep breath catching everyone's attention.

"Did ss-she just ss-say ***gulp*** D-draganeel?" Stork stammered shaking.

"Yeah why? What's wrong with Draganeel, I think it's pretty cool." Junko asked wondering what could be wrong with a name.

_'Just as I thought... these people would not know... or it could be the tick...'_

"Oh it's nothing nothing... Since you do not read you do not know... Or you have the memory tick... it crawls through your nose and eats at your memory... If you have that, you are sure to have a very slow and agonizingly painful death..." Storks eye and finger twitched as he pointed towards the confused boys in the corner, "anyway... I have to go... Get something...Yeah...Bye!" A cloud of dust in the shape of stork was left behind.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know... but we're going to find out..." Aerrow stated still watching the door from where Piper and Stork escaped.

_'What are you hiding piper...'_


	3. Chapter 2

******... awwwww... not may followers :(... well it doesn't matter! hope those who are reading do enjoy!**

_**INFO: In atmos you are allowed to marry and have children at the Age of 16- **_

_**Stork- 26**_

_**Aerrow- 19**_

_**Piper-18**_

_**Junko-18**_

_**Finn- 19- mental age-12**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

White scales tailed down my left arm, out from under my sleeve to my hand, my dark flesh still visible on the inside of my palm, black spines similar to arched blades protruded through the blue cloth of my glove. I raised my hand to the light to get a better view of the shimmering scales, that reflected light like fresh fallen snow making me squint my eyes.

_'They would think I'm a monster...' _

I wrenched my hand shut making my arm return to normal, holes left from the blades. I stroked my hand, the feel of smooth skin instead of the bumpy slick surface scales came forth, and I have to admit I hated not having my scales but it was worth bidding them fare well to stay here... but maybe not for long.

I was such an idiot... I should have realised Stork was there... he reads he must have read _'that'_ book... or maybe heard of it... which is in reality highly unlikely

**_'Idiot',_** geez even my conscience is scolding me...

_'Shut Up'_

**_'No'_**

_'Then go away'_

**_'No'_**

_'I said GO'_

**_'You're arguing inside your head with yourself... you've lost it!'_**

_'Shut up and go away!'_

I rubbed my face then gently slapped my right cheek trying to knock sense into my worn out brain, "Get it together girl! Stop arguing with your imaginary conscience! And it doesn't matter they are your friends! They will always accept you!" I sternly commanded my reflection.

I had only stepped a few feet out of the bathroom door.

"The suns are close I estimate around 13 days? I thought your name was familiar I had to check." A book was thrown at her feet, average size but looked ancient, old dusty red fading leather was used as the case, the bindings old and tattered, book worn from generations of use, gold letters swirled across the front cover in a old fancy art of writing _'The Tale of Dragamos'_, yeah he knew... "So when were you planning on telling us?" Stork who was resting back against cold steel wall and one leg perked up the other keeping a steady balance asked, he hadn't looked at me yet... Whether that be anger or disappointment, I didn't care... I felt relieved in a way... someone knew... a merb at that.

I let of a soft giggle and leaned next to him, hand woven behind my beck.

"I thought you might have known... how you got that book is a mystery... there were only 3 made... one for each of the pureblood families... so how did you find one?"

A sinister grin crossed his twitching features, "well when your great grandfather was a blacksmith for the Galewings you get a few benefits... especially now they are gone..."

I gave a sad smile remembering when another family of the 3 roamed, "Merbs were always the best for making armour..."

"Well we better get started the family did past down the secret to great armour... and the anti-mind worm ritual." Stork twitching increased at mind worms. I gave him a look of disbelief, was he really implying what I thought he was...

"What?" he shrugged "you expect to go against the igneous without armour, if you do you will be surely... doomed..."

My grin was huge, this was the reason I trusted the merb.

"Thank you, Stork..." he just smiled... well sort of...

"Urmmm there might be a slight problem..." I looked over at Stork what could possibly be wrong it seemed simple enough?

"We don't have the metal needed... or measurements... not to mention how are we going to ditch the curious trio..."

Shivers ran up my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms as I realised where we had to go.

"So I guess I have to take you to our old hidden sanctuary after Dragamos then."

Stork as if reading my mind placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder; I smiled at his act of kindness.

"Oh and I know how to keep the trio here." A wicked glint travelled past my eye, stork interpreted my move and ran in front of me blocking my path.

"No way in hell am I letting you crash my baby!" he yelled

I couldn't help but giggle, "pffft I'm not going to crash it..." I placed my hand on one of the walls, closed my eyes and concentrated.

**Normal pov**

**_'zipPANG' _**

Sparks flew, bolts of electricity slithered up the walls, all the lights onboard cut creating darkness, all the alarms on board wailed, the all the bodies on board were jarred to the floor as the condor came to a sudden stop in mid air, hovering in place.

Once all the sirens cut, the only sound clear in the black abyss of hallways and corridors were the engines.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP?!"

"Be happy I didn't blow it up... I used minimal power..." Piper mumbled to the green humanoid who was on his hands and knees holding back tears.

"STORK?! PIPER?!" fast stomps on feet could be heard down the corridor, as Finn Junko and Aerrow tried to reach their location.

"Yeah we're here! Sorry accident with a crystal!" Piper yelled down the hall way towards the dark figures approaching.

"Oh yeah Finns in the lead! Beat tha-"Finn stumbled over the book on the floor landing straight on top of Stork.

"Get him off I don't know where he's been! I have to disinfect and boil my clothes... incinerate all bacteria!" Stork yelled as he curled in a ball on the floor.

"It's not that bad stork." Junko steadied him as he lifted him off the ground.

"Urmmm where's Piper?" Aerrow asked searching for the silhouette of a female which happened to disappear.

Bright light flooded the vision of the 4 guys and sky monkey making them blink repeatedly to adjust their vision.

Piper appeared from around the corner a sly grin on her face, "well fixed the lights!"

Stork eyes were ablaze as he glared daggers at Piper, "You will pay Piper... oh you will pay..."

Piper took a step back out of the anger within Stork's eyes.

"Calm down stork it's not Pipers fault... well not exactly if anything blame the crystal." Aerrow defended by standing in-between piper and the merb who had a deathly aura.

Stork spun around to the main deck mumbling about 'stupid-make-believe-crystal', once he was few meters away he turned around on his heels and coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Piper and I will be going on a *gulp* overnight trip to get the tools needed for the repairs! Aerrow you will be in charge of my baby till then...I expect it to be in the same condition when I return and I expect the blond idiot to be chained to the wall... and I'm going to set you all some homework while I'm away considering the fact you morons what to know about sky knights and your 'kinds' past over the thousands of years well read that book!" Stork dully pointed to the book resting on the cold ground at junkos feet, and then stormed off to pack.

Junko bent down and picked up the book which fit perfectly between his massive hands.

"The Tale of Dragmoose... that doesn't sound right..."

Finn snatched the book out of the wallops hands before setting it right in front of his face so he could get a good look.

"It says The Tale of Dragamos, idiot!"

Aerrow smacked Finn round the back of the head making him fall flat on his face, "ow" his voice jumbled because of the floor, after unsticking his face he turned towards the sky knight and wallop, "my mom used to tell me stories of Dragamos! She used to say that before we had sky rides sky knights rode dragons and that's where they lived! But dude I thought they were just bed time stories to scare kids... I was always scared I was going to be eaten by a dragon..." Finn shuddered at the memory, "bad times dude... bad times..."

"Believe me Finn I don't think anything would want to eat you... I agree with Stork... we don't exactly know where you have been..." Junko and radar nodded at aerrows statement, while aerrow studied the faded cover of the leather book.

"Well the monsters at the black gorge didn't think so!" Finn collapsed onto the floor cradling his legs shaking rocking back and forth, "no they all thought I was tasty... so delicious... whoa yummy Finn yummy!"

Junko looked concerned for the sharpshooter, as he licked every inch of his arms, even Radar looked disgusted and he watched the deranged psychopath mumble about being a _'5 star monster meal'_ from _'Mc storm hawks'_.

"Urmmm Junko do me a favour and pick Finn up and bring him to the brig and set him down on the couch and pour something over his face... or maybe smell some of your cooking..." Aerrow said the last comment under his breath as he giggly walked away.

Junko heaved Finn onto his shoulder as he squealed like a high school girl and screamed something about being kidnapped by ponies and forced to go to the magic unicorn festival in the valleys of rainbow floss.

"How was this guy engaged before '_us'_..." Junko gingerly laughed and he hauled the crazed blonde away.

Piper and Stork

"You're crazy."

"No I'm prepared"

"You're crazy."

"Taking anti leviathan spray, anti mind worm helmet and all my other contraptions does not make one crazy..."

"No its makes you paranoid and me annoyed..."

Stork sighed and he removed the not too necssary things from the bag, leaving only the most highly recommended from 'dangers of atmos' book on his shelf. Stork packed a huge compact sewing and material kit along with metal work tools for creating the armour and notebook and pencils galore for deigns.

"This is going to be fun..." stork encouraged himself to leave his darling condor behind with a ridiculously strong wallop, trained but sometimes clumsy sky knight... and well Finn... says enough.

"We will take both skimmers for precaution, I have also set out all the maps and coordinates and oh I mustn't forget back up crystals and food! ... urmm ughhh and I forgetting anything?!" Piper was panicking the anxiety of the trip making her nerves wild.

"Piper calm down it's only a night, the others have plenty of food and supplies, if I can leave the condor in their hands then you don't need to worry."

"I know I know... but stork what if something _'does'_ happen! I can't let them be injured because of a silly trip! Let alone I can't lose my rider when the infinity crystal is so close to being released!"

Stork stared wide eyed at piper as if she just spoke an unknown language.

"Ddd-did yoo-u just ss-say RIDER?!"

Piper covered her mouth as she realised what had escaped it.

Stork let out a breath of relief.

"Few I thought you didn't have one... I was beginning to worry... but I'm amazed, I thought it was highly rare for someone of your power to have rider! Let alone a Storm Hawk at that! But aren't they meant to have the symbol? You know..." stork pointed to the back of his right hand.

"pshht ha don't worry I used a clocking crystal, only a blocking crystal can reverse the effects for if I transform into my full form will it be shown, so he is safe... but until the fight... you are all my riders..."

Stork gave a real smile in years his grin reached ear to ear showing off his slightly pointed canines.

"The speed! The agility!... the power!" Stork began passing in excitement, "I will have to make a very special system for us all! And a way to hold on hmmmm..."

"Stork!" piper shouted like a general, "Think about it once we are there! For now let's go before they read further into the book! Remember chapter on pure-blooded families... not like they'll know anything... I might have ugh hum slightly burnt my last name out..." Piper's voice degraded the further it went, but Stork heard it all and went rigid.

"You...burn...book..." Stork began to look like he was having a seizure making Piper slap him for good measure.

"Stork calm! Only my name nothing else just '_Draganeel'_ all the rest is there and I will undo it... when they're done."

"Okay." Stork took a deep breath then released and picked up his bag, "Well let's get going we've got somewhere to be!"

He marched out of the door towards the hangar bay piper followed shortly behind.

As they past the lounge the boys followed to see them off.

"There is plenty of food in the fridge we should be back around lunch time tomorrow! Please do not destroy the ship! And not going into my room... especially my underwear draw Junko!" Aerrow sent an angered glare to Junko who shrunk back behind the door.

"Well cya!" Finn waved as he turned and walked back into the brig to accompany Junko.

"We'll miss you Piper... well... I'll miss you..." Aerrow stated blushing as he tried to look in a different direction ruffling the hair at the back of his neck.

Red brushed Piper's cheeks; she decided there was no point holding back any more considering the next week and a bit may be her last. Piper ran straight into Aerrow wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. After the shock of receiving a hug Aerrow hugged back with just as much warmth.

"When I get back I need to tell you some things..." Piper whispered into his ear, her warn breath sending shock waves of pleasure down his back. She gingerly kissed his cheek making aerrow go red and paralyze. Piper was beet red and from the look on his face thought she had done something wrong. She tiled her head so her bangs covered her eyes and turned towards her heliscooter.

A strong grip gripped at her elbow, swinging her back around, to be met with a pair of lips pressed snugly against hers, a jolt of electricity shocked her system, and the feeling of fireworks went off inside.

She hesitated at first as her mind registered what was happening; once it functioned again she kissed back passionately.

Aerrow was in heaven, her lips were soft and warm against his, her hands trailed up his chest to wrap around his neck her drew her closer when his arms tightened around her waist, the kiss deepened becoming passionately hot and more electrifying.

The need for breath began to take over; they broke apart gasping, from what their near death experience of suffocation nearly caused.

Aerrow took the panting Pipers hands in his own and looked her right in the eye, "Piper ever since the first moment I met you in that field I've always thought you were beautiful, I have always wanted you near and safe, every time I'm with you my heart goes ballistic and my mind seizes to function... So Piper if you do not understand... I love you... always have been and always will be." Aerrow openly admitted to the orange wide eyed girl in front of him, her lungs seemed to be failing her. Along with her ears. Had she heard that right? Her heart fluttered as she realised it was not a one sided romance.

She placed her forehead on his and whispered, "I love you too Aerrow... but I still need to tell you something important when I return," before kissing his forehead and half skipping half walking to her heliscooter trying to hide her smile, face still red and heart still soaring.

"I will listen to anything, just promise to return and be safe." Worry behind his words.

Piper smiled lovingly at him, "I promise."

The roar of Storks skimmer and Piper's heliscooter reverberated off the walls; as they accelerated out into the blue skies of atmos, and disappearing off into the cloud cover that swept the horizon.


	4. Chapter 3

******It's official ... Ultimoto The Great... I love you xD Thank you for your review :P **

**alright next chapter, if anyone wants something to happen just PM will reply normally instantly (I love now days technology) **

**Please review your thoughts! and follow :P **

**ENJOY! **

**JAE x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Aerrow, Junko, Finn and Radar**

"Well well lover boy!" Finn waltzed up to the red head giving him a few jabs in the ribs, " I thought I was the only one with a lover! Loved the performance by the way... But probably not as much as you did HAHAHA" Finns eyes watered with laughter while Aerrows face went pink from embarrassment lips still tingly and warm, Junko sat on the patched work couch brooding, staring intently on the book.

"Hey guys? The book stork gave us... I've never seen it before, and my Granddad owned a library ages ago... There were only pictures of it, apparently according to other books there are only 3 in existing, one to each of the top Dragamosians... I thought they were legends...So how does stork have one?"

"Wow man you mean like that's really rare? So if we sold it we could get a wad of cash!" Finns eyes were dramatically replaced by dollar signs.

"You can sell it Finn! Its storks not ours, and Junko how are we meant to know, this is stork we are talking about... I don't know how he gained possession of most things" Aerrow compromised yet still Junko sat there until he was struck with understanding. A laugh travelled from his mouth, it wasn't happy, it was anxious.

"I don't think you guys understand what this means!... All those legends and tales," Junko picked up the book and shoved it up to their faces, "they are all true..." Junkos face was blank, he was breathing deep as if all the air in the room had been abolished. Aerrow and Finn wondered what on earth he was talking about.

"Her name... Her name... Her name..." Junko repeated over and over as If his voice was a broken cassette.

Finn finally walked over to Junko and took the book from his grip while Aerrow tapped him, knocking him from his daze.

"Whose name Junko?" Questioned Aerrow.

"Oh honestly I can't remember... Must have struck a memory or something..." Shrugged the wallop, he couldn't really remember what they were talking about; it was fainter than the quietest whisper.

Aerrow stared at Junko, scanning him for any faults in his normal attire; he bit his lip trying to hold back on questioning the deranged wallop.

"Well... We might as well get on with our chores... We don't want Piper and Stork coming back to a messed up condor. Junko you're on watch, Finn with me on cleaning."  
Aerrow turned with Radar on his shoulder and marched down the hallway.

"Just because Pipers you girlfriend..."

"Finn I heard that!"

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Finn dragged his legs to follow the sky night down the messy hallways.

**Piper and Stork**

An hour of non-stop flying at full speed, left pipers face numb and back-end sore. The two travellers had landed at the far end of the Terra, since piper believed it wasn't safe to land on the other end where the ground at the edge was wearing thin. It was around a 15 minute walk till they reached the other side.

"Hey Stork?"

"Yes..."

"You go ahead on foot... I'm going to go stretch... it's been awhile since I could take off the necklace." Piper requested as she headed to the edge of the Terra.

"You still need to explain that strange contraption to me... fine you go leave me here to suffer my fate of starvation and the odd carnivorous fly here and there... yep I'll be doomed."

Piper sighed in defeat "just walk forwards in about 10 minutes after going through the town you should reach the old steel works, I'll meet you there... I need to go collect some old metal from the wastes anyway..."

"Hmmm wasteland or walking... I'll go with walking... enjoy your stroll piper... or should I say flight."

Piper laughed and yelled back over her shoulder "you betcha!" before diving head first off the terror with an uproar of excited yelling then the sound of rushing wind like off the outskirts of Terra Gale, before silence.

Stork had to admit the sight of her walking off the side of a terra made his heart stand on edge, he was used to her being normal... well _'ish'_.

Now alone stork continued his journey east towards the navigators directions.

**Storks pov**

I carried on with my journey of peril, causally watching where I was stepping... there could be some sort of unknown entity that could cause death or worse... attract mind worms.

The loose gravel and stones under my feet poked into my bare skin, luckily it didn't hurt but it was still uncomfortable. However soon I lost sight of my feet and the ground also the path.  
My arms shook violently... What if this fog was some sort of poison... I held my breath and carried on in the direction I last remembered traveling in... Whichever direction that was.

My limbs soon began to feel numb, and my chest felt like I had breathed in nitro-glycerine and it sure as hell went off... I'm also pretty positive my face is purple... At this rate I will be doomed. Dark figures hid in the mist, I could barely deceiver them, they stood tall but were blurred. I closed my eyes hoping if I couldn't see anything it would be a whole lot less terrifying. I seized my footsteps, and directed the last bits of my air to a yell.

"PIPER AM I GOING THE RIGHT WAY?"

The gloomy green mist began to dissipate into the air. The expression on my face quickly went from panic to mortified.

Buildings... well what once were buildings... charred and broken down remains of what once were homes scattered the sides of what once was a street, which was now was blown to pieces, holes tore open the ground, old weapons lay rusted and unused.

***CRUNCH***

**Normal pov**

stork looked down to see what he stepped on. Removing his foot from the object he noticed its yellowy decayed form... or a bone, the close he looked he outlined it as an old rib cage... the bones carried on linked to other parts. Stork had stepped on the old remains of something with very sharp teeth.

Storks breathe hitched fear override his senses and his body began to shake uncontrollably. Stork lifted his gaze straight ahead with a blanched face

in the distance he saw a figure approaching, his vision shook with his jitters; he tried hard to hold back a scream.

"Yeah you're going the right way." the figure replied to his previous question, stork calmed down once he realized the mystery monster was piper. She turned to the left walking up to 2 mounds of dirt, she knelt down in front of them, Stork watched cautiously wondering what on earth she was doing. Once his eyes adjusted once again he noticed crosses above each of the mounds... or should I say graves, the Draganeel emblem carved proudly into the stone, stork registered the graves as her parents. Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out a lily and laid it in between the graves. Piper turned to look at the merb with sadness showing vibrantly in her eyes, "welcome to my home."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal pov**

Piper led stork through the ruined town till they came to a old stone building, 3 huge chimneys emerged at the top, the doors were big enough to fit a battle ship. Stork let out a low whistle as he studied the building intently. once through the giants gate they entered the old steel works main manufacturing area, 3 giant furnaces stood tall in the middle of the vast area, to the left were workbenches galore; tools clung to the walls, stork couldn't help but slightly drool and the sight of so many '_toys'_. To the right seemed to be an area where hooks all different sizes hung, it gave stork goose bumps.

"What are those for?" Stork asked pointing over to the _'creepy corner'_

Piper turned to see where he was pointing a sly smile graced her features when she turned back to face the Merb.

"Creepy isn't it?" Stork gave a short nod, "That's where fittings are done, they hang amour and other objects, then make them lower and rise to see if they fit well or not."

Stork gave a small _'oh'_

Once done admiring the old brickwork and the fine architecture stork trotted over to one of the work benches.

Emptying out his bag picking out his pad and pencil and began to jot down some ideas.  
Piper looked down at stork quite unsure of what he was doing, "Uhhh Stork?" the green being looked up from his doodles, "Don't you need measurements and all that?"

Stork sat silent registering what was just said to him.

"Ahh well yes!" Stork waved his arm around brushing off ideas, "It seemed I was getting ahead of myself."

The Merb slid the pencil and pad over to the Dragmosian. Piper wrote down all the necessary digits. She pushed it back over. Stork gawked when he saw the numbers.

"Impossible..." He whispered to himself, "I thought most were small... But you... You're as big as the condor maybe even larger!"

Piper winked at the shocked pilot.

"Metals over there." She pointed over to a pile of silver coloured metal, "Strongest substance I know of... Might take a while to melt... In the meantime ***yawn* **I'm going to set up our camp for the night." Stork returned from the deathly shock, and went straight back to his doodles with a huge smile on his face.

_'So much power'_

**Pipers pov**

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to the beginning of the town.

_'DADDY!'_

My head was hurting as my memories broke the dam I had built and came rushing like a flood back to reality.

_'PLEASE WAKE UP DADDY!'_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the town ignoring everything and only focusing on the destroyed road ahead.

Pictures flashed across my vision

_Fire licked at my legs as it devoured the buildings to my sides._

I stumbled breathing heavy, I checked my sides... No fire.  
I kept going legs beginning to burn.

_The fire reflected off a little girls crying face, as she sat in the middle of the road splattered from head to toe in blood, she released a blood curdling cry._

Again back to the grey ashy scenery, green mist encasing the town keeping it hidden from the world.  
My legs were numb my chest was burning my throat was dry.

_A man walked towards another on the ground knife raised ready to strike._

"Father?"

_The knife came down, slitting my father throat._

"NOOOO!"

I collapsed on the seat of my heliscooter.

My back slide down the side, my knees pulled to my chest, my breath still ragged and my head still thumping along with the fast rhythm of my heart.

"No more... No more memories please!" I whispered to anyone who might be listening.

After what felt like hours, I was finally calm.

I tugged off the tents and sleeping bags from the rear of my ride, hugged them firmly to my body making sure nothing fell before heading back.

I looked out towards the place I just managed to escape before I nearly lost my sanity and decided against it.

_'Stork would probably freak if I came back out of breath and crazed... he would probably blame it on the tick.'_

I ripped off my necklace and placed in on top of the pile of camping kit.

A flinched a bit as my body changed, it did hurt, and of course it would when things are tearing themselves out of your skin it's going to bloody hurt.

Once transformed and having a good grip on the objects in my arms, I pushed off and flew gently, careful not to drop anything, back to stork.

Once I touched down onto land i placed my necklace carefully around my neck before walking into the now working steel works, the sun set in the background giving the orange brick building a glow like they pinkly orange sky.

"Ahh there you are i was starting to think you were eaten by a giant mist rat... I guess not... you were gone about 2 hours." stork explained

_'Wow I guess it was hours...'_

"Yeah sorry, I got our stuff I'll make camp over there." I pointed to an isolated corner of the warehouse, stork nodded in agreement. That's when I noticed what Stork was doing.

"Wow that was quick! Already onto forming?"

Stork pulled the piece of red hot metal from the furnaces blazing flames and threw it onto a stone table, before banging with a hammer into shape. Once he was done he dipped it using massive tongs into a bath of ice cold water, and turned to reply.

"I already had a design in mind, now let me work I don't want you ruining perfection."

_'... Talk about a burn...'_

I droned towards the corner and lay all the equipment down and set up the separate tents and sleeping bags. Finally finished I tucked myself into my new bed for the night. the calm twang of metal on metal echoed round the room slowly easing me into a sleep full of dreams of my teammates and my love Aerrow... I hoped I could have a few more good dreams before drifting off into my nightmare of my past... but for some reason I had a bad feeling in my stomach for what tomorrow would bring.

**Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Radar**

The old tattered book lay in the middle of the table, a pair of green, blue, brown and dark purple all locked on.

"Aerrow man your leader your opening." Finn declared towards the red headed sky knight.

"Great I get to read to you guys... now listen closely which will probably be hard for you fin." Finn glared at Aerrow for his comment. Radar gave a squawk before walking off to bed, since Finn forced him to clean out the air vents the poor sky monkey was exhausted.

"Oh wait before you start Aerrow I forgot to say," Junko turned towards Finn, "you have a important message on a recording crystal, a messenger bird brought it about an hour into chores so I put it aside till we were done." Junko pointed to a small navy blue crystal sitting by paperwork on pipers coordinates maps.

"Thanks mate!" Finn picked up the crystal and started heading for his room. "Do NOT start without me... I don't wanna miss out on story time." Finn stuck out his tongue before disappearing.

"Soooo... Junko," Aerrow turned his attention to the silent wallop to his right, "what do you know about this stuff then? Because I sure as hell don't know anything." the sky knight admitted gesturing towards the book in front of him.

"Oh well..." Junko put his finger to his lips in thought as he tried to remember everything about the book and its contents, "oh there is this thing that happens every thousand years or something and it's called the infinity games... urmmm... oh and the most powerful dragon are purebloods... there are only 3 pure blood families... urmmm..." Junko Stuck out his hand lifting one finger her mumbled a name then a second finger rose and he scrunched his brows together in frustration. "All I know is one if Galewing... which was the family that once owned this book, then the second was something like ignite or igneel I don't know but the third one I can't seem to remember sorry." Junko pouted and lip trembled as he realised he was no help; Aerrow placed a sturdy hand on his should reassuring him it was okay.

"Don't worry Junko, the books in front of us, we'll be learning new things every page." Junko smiled at his friends comment.

After about 5 more minutes of waiting a very pale Finn walked into the room... well not really walked... dragged himself into the room.

"Wow Finn you look like you've seen a ghost! everything alright with the Mrs?"

"Yeah how is your wife dove? I haven't seen her in ages."

Slowly colour began to return to Finn features, but every time he tried to speak the gurgled or choked on his words.

"Finn? You okay?" Aerrow asked concerned for the phantom sharp shooter.

Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Finns face, his eyes glistened and he seemed full of life.

"Hey! earth to Finn? How's dove?"

Finn turned his attention to his worried friends still smiling like a maniac.

"Oh yes everything's fantastic!" Finn said enthusiastically

"Well?" Junko pushed further for more information.

"Well let's just say..." Finn brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat before yelling at the top of his lungs with his hands above his head in a rock out sign.

"MINI FINN ON THE WAY! CHICKA CHA!"

Aerrow and Junkos faces were blank as their mind registered what they have just been told. Once it hit, it hit hard.

"SHES PREGNANT?!" was the first thing to leave their mouths at exactly the same time.

* * *

**Please review and follow :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**JAE x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yesss Finn is going to be a father! don't worry you'll see how much he's changed later on ;) and i explained a law before about being 16 to marry and have kids and Finn is 19 :P**

**please review your thoughts!**

**Enjoy!**

**JAE x**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

"Yeah! Chicka cha!" Finn replied to their accusation.

There was an impregnated silence as they sat there in thought. Until the mechanic decided to intervene.

"Well... I never thought you would be the first... then again you've been married a year... yeah that was a shock too... luckily you have matured... except it only seems to show in dire situation, but at least it's some sort of progress... well congratulations!, you seem excited." Junko was beaming; the thought of his friend being joyful made him joyful.

"That's because I am really excited... I get to be a father! Something I never had... And I want to do it right!" Finns smile still visible.

"Well Finn we're all happy for you, but to be honest we never thought you would be the first... You are so lucky... What I wouldn't do to be in your position... Married and about to be a dad... As I was saying lucky..." Admired Aerrow, it was always his dream to be in Finns position... just with someonelse.

Finns smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "You could always ask Piper, if you want it that badly."

Aerrow turned beat red at the thought of him and piper married and with kids... But then his mind jumped to the way you make kids... How her soft skin would under his hands and the way he would caress her bre-

"Earth to Aerrow?!" Finns interrupted his train of thoughts by waving a hand in front of his face. Aerrows face getting redder as he remembered what his thoughts were a few seconds before; his abdomen throbbed making something very clear, he needed to think of something else... Quick. He placed the book down on his lap and opened up to the first page.  
_  
'Thank god for books.'  
_  
The rising sun's rays highlighted the coffee stained coloured pages. They had pulled an all nighter working and decided there was no point of getting some shut eye.

"Soooo... You gonna read it or what moron?" Said a unimpressed Finn as he saw Aerrow doze off into his own little world.

***guuuurrrrrrgggllll***

"Umm guys I was kinda hoping we could get something to eat first... Piper and stork won't be back for another few hours of so... We have time and frankly I'm ssstttaaarrrvvvving." Junkos hands were rubbing his empty stomach, trying to cover the loud growls it gave off.

"Urrmm sure Junko, I guess we can take 20 or so." Finns and Aerrows stomachs grumbled at the mention of food, "Sooooo... Who's cooking?"

"Ohhh me me! I will!" Junkos hand was up like a shot and was jumping around like a child, while Finn in the background made a very detailed version of_ 'eating his food being poisoned then dying slowly'_ all while the wallops back was turned. The red headed sky night rolled his eyes.

"Sure Junko..."

"YAY!" Junko exclaimed darting towards the kitchen. Throwing on his chef's hat and spatula in hand he scavenged through every nook and cranny around the kitchen.

"Now where's that sky squid." Aerrow and Finn gagged when they heard _'sky squid'_ ...

"Well while he makes our last meal before our death... I'm gonna go take a look around..." Finn strolled off hands supporting his head and he casually leaned back. Aerrow, deciding the idiotic blonde would end up doing something he would regret in the near future, followed leaving Junko to his so called _'cooking'_.

Finn, feeling cheeky as ever, contemplated the idea of digging around for more info... In pipers room.

Once he and Aerrow had reached her door, Aerrow had finally had the idea to ask what the hell he was doing.

"Finn what the hell are you doing?" Aerrows arms were crossed his 2 red eyebrows bunched together in a frown.

"Urmmm... Searching... Come on bro! I **_'need'_** to see what's she's hiding man! She's always so... So... Secretive... I need to know something!" Finn exclaimed while he said 'he needed just to know' his mind thought _'blackmail...blackmail...blackmail...'_

Aerrow, full of curiosity himself about the crystal specialist, could only nod in response, "a quick look nothing more!" He instructed.

The room was all clean except for the assortment of tools, crystals and notes spread across her desk. The pale blue bed covers made perfectly, photos and cut out articles from 'Sky Knight weekly' and _'Atmosian news'_ covered her bed side wall.

Aerrow walked over to the specialist desk, while Finn over to the bed. The sky knight eyes the crystals and equipment, however when his sight fixed on some notes, he couldn't help but take a quick. The sharp shooter on the other hand was a little less... Courteous... He was under the bed gutting out any boxes and crates that may be hidden.

"Wow dude I think I found the lost city of Atlantis down here... No wonder it was lost forever... It's a mess down here!"

"You're the one to talk Finn... I don't know how dove puts up with you... And for the love of god your poor child..." Aerrow exaggerated.

Once Finn had finally arose from the land of the lost he looked over the photos and articles scattered across the wall.

_'Blizzard crystal and its secrets'  
'Can you ever gain a Phoenix crystal without being roasted?'  
_  
The blonde chuckled at the headlines, but his grin grew when he saw photos, and the memories they held. Like the time Junko was stuck in a tree trying to grab some fruit, and another time when stork was asleep at the helm drooling... Then one where Aerrow and he were tied to a flag post in their boxers after they lost a bet with the bluenette and starling... That memory wasn't too bright. He caught sight of 3 old photos from the orphanage, one was of Aerrow himself and Piper in the old tree house, and another of them all peeping out from behind a tree, and lastly one of the 3 of them huddled together smiling like maniacs, he took then off the wall to get a closer inspection, in the one where they were huddled, Aerrow and Piper were looking at each other in the corner of their eyes and a tinge of red stained their cheeks.

"Ha they even liked each other back then." He said under his breath.

While Finn went over the photos, Aerrow was searching Pipers' desk.

_'Disguise crystal._

There still seems to be no way to increase the affect:  
-enhancer crystal  
-simulator crystal

They were my only hope... Both failures.

The disguise crystal does not cooperate with any crystal that might increase the power.

The moons are getting closer... Not long now... I'm still coming up with a plan to tell the others.

I'm afraid of what will happen when it is unable to contain it any longer.

Piper out.'  
  
Aerrows hand shook as it hovered over the notes.

"Uhhh Aerrow... Dude you might wanna see this..."

Aerrow turned to see Finn tearing down photos and articles from Pipers wall.

"FINN?! What the do you think you doing?! That's Pipers?!" Aerrow yelled as Finn ripped off the remaining photos.

"Man... That's not what you should be worried about... Check it..."

Finn side stepped so Aerrow could get a view of what had spooked him. Aerrows face dropped all sign of anger and replaced it with horror, along with Finn, both eyes wide and breathing stopped.

Along the steel walls, under the coating of photos and cut outs, claw marks pierced the solid metal, each in a grouping of 5. Aerrow fingered the slashes, each cut was deep but smooth, the object that caused this slit the steel with ease, or so it seemed. It looked like a wild animal tried clawing its way out.

**~Flashback~  
**  
_Piper was having another restless night of nightmares, thrashing about and clawing to shreds whatever she came in contact with. Her breathing ragged, heart beat erratic and sweat covered her whole being._

Her taloned hand gripped the wall, looking for any support to pull herself from her bad dream. Trying to pull herself up, her nails pierced the steel, sounding like nails down a chalk board.

"AHHHH!"

Piper's eyes snapped open and lashed out at the wall.

"No more memories!" She pleaded.

The dragon held her head in her hands. Racked sobs escaped her throat, her shoulders shook, tears streamed her face.

"Mum... Dad... I miss you." She whispered.

_**~End of Flashback**_

"W-what did this?" Finn stuttered, slightly shaking.

Aerrow got off the bed and ran over to the desk, snatched up the notes piper had left before stalking up to Finn and dropping them on the bed in front of them.

"I think... it was Piper..."

"No way..."

"FOODS READY!" hollered Junko from the kitchen.

"I think we should read that book... you know stork... there's a reason behind everything he does... maybe he's trying to say something." Finn pointed out.

"Yeah you probably right Finn," Aerrow paused for a second before snorting, "Junko was right... You have matured." Aerrow laughed

"Yeah yeah... that's coming from someone younger than me." The now matured blonde grumbled.

Aerrow took one look back at the scratched wall, before turning around to go face Junkos cooking.

**Piper and Stork**

Piper's eyes fluttered open before squinting shut at the bright light that passed through the gape in the giants gate.

_'No nightmare huh? First night I got some proper sleep'_

Piper rubbed away the crisp sleep from the corners of her eyes. She lifted her arms above her head and let her legs go as far as they could and gave a giant stretch along with a giant yawn, welcoming the morning.

"Morning!" a rather excited voice called out to the dozy piper. The specialist turned her head to see stork sitting at one of the work benches, stretched across the benched seemed to be a long strip of thick leather... well from her view.

"Morning..." she replied groggily.

"I've almost finished up here, just doing the last touches." Stork gave a big sigh before rubbing his eyes with the back of his green hands before carrying on with what he was doing.

"You were up all night?" stork nodded then pointed over to the back part of the warehouse.

"Your amour a waits its fitting... go on shoo... let me work."

Piper jogged over to the large storage area, she was extremely ecstatic to see storks so called 'master piece'. Once she arrived the hole in the roof gave light to the surrounding area, and there lay out in order, polished and shining, was a exquisite set of dragon armour fit for the purest of purebloods.

The polished silver reflected the light and made it sparkle, dark blue rimmed the edges.

'How does that merb do it?' She questioned herself with a proud smile.

She didn't waste a second transforming and putting the silver coat on piece by piece as gently as she could. She knew stork was amazing at this sort of thing but this... Was ridiculous... It fit like a glove, curved in all the right places.

Her head piece, left gaps along the jaw like and ear line where her bony spikes jarred out, the front was similar to an arrow head and came to the tip of her snout, along the sides it swirled like the waves and glistened a gorgeous deep blue. At the back of the helmet back plates connected, just reaching the end of her neck before stopping completely. Piper was confused about this, because the rest started about 4 or so meters down, till reaching the end of her tail. Wing guards covered the rims, protecting the fragile bone from bits and attacks, also letting her spear like spines free. She moved her wings in all directions, checking to see if the armour allowed her to be agile, which it did, nicely. Ankle plates covered her lower legs while shoulder pads covered the top these has some knife like blades a attached... But what caught her most attention was the breast plate. The breast plate was in the shape on a curvy triangle pointing to the floor, but in the middle was a pristine carved _'Draganeel' (above Piper in the story picture.) _ emblem, however in the chest of the dragon was the storm hawks logo. Piper gave a dragonly laugh... It was all beautiful... But not only that... It was deadly... All sharpened to a slick point, all the metal razors attached in places needed, they could cut through walls, but most importantly... Dragon skin.

Piper took off each piece of armour as carefully as she put it on, placing it in a large crate to be transported. Before turning back and walking out the door to thank the psychotic genius named Stork.

"STORK YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Piper bellowed into Storks ear making him leap 10ft off the ground.

Putting a finger in his ear and turning it gently, trying to gain back his hearing.

"Yes I know that... And of course it is I designed it."

However piper remembered a question she had to ask.

"What was the gap down the back for?" Looking curiously at the creator.

An awkward smile appeared on storks face when the question was asked.

"I thought you would say that..."

He turned around to grab the thing he was working on before she had left to go for a fitting. He dangled it down in front of, but half was on the floor since it was nearly twice his size.

"It's for a saddle... How else are we going to sit on you and not fall off?" Pipers jaw was still agape.

"H-how... Ww-here?" She stammered unable to form words.

"I found some old ones in the storage room where you were just now... Most were ruined but I found some that were still okay and in great condition... So I combined them to make this... Tadahhhh!" He explained.

Piper lunged at stork dragging him into a tight embrace.

"Ahhhh Human contact!" He squealed, but all Piper would say was "shut up and deal with it you germ freak."

After a one sided hug, they decided to pack up and head back. There was nothing more here to do.

**~time skip 30mins~**

Once everything was packed and loaded, also the crate attached, Piper and Stork were beginning to head back to the condor when Piper remembered what they were meant to do as well.

"Urmmm Stork you go ahead I need to go steal a Nil crystal from Gundastaff... The damage I caused won't be undone as easily as I thought..." Piper told the now fuming stork.

"WHAT?! How could you do that to my baby?!" He wailed like a 3 year old after he had dropped an ice-cream.

"Yeah yeah... Well ill be back a hour after you so tell the boys that!... And make sure you hide the crate till they are ready!"

"Hmf! Fine! But you better be back quick!" Stork headed flew off in the direction of the condor, while piper headed to Gundastaff's Terra.  
A faint "I promise" was heard before the only sound that could be heard were the sky rides engines and the rushing air.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Pipers pov**

My helliscooter slowly made its way towards what I have named **'Borrow Terra'**considering the fact we practically borrow anything we need from Gundstaff... Yeah he hates us...

I must admit I was getting really frustrated, sky rides were sooooooo much slower than flying.. Ha when I fly I can get past the sound barrier. I giggled at the thought of the storm hawks faces after going into a sonic boom...

_'Priceless'_

my stomach began twisting, not in a painful way, but in a way I know something bad is on the way.

_'what's going on?'_

I decided to carry on my trip to stea-borrow the nil crystal, the sooner the condor's fixed the better.

**Far Away**

"You know what to get when we are there? am I correct?"

"Yes, I will be quick, no one will know."

"No, take your time... I have something I would like to... discuss with those pesky Storm Hawks."

A loud whistle was blown, and the 2 figures jump out the window, out towards 3 mighty war ships.

A sinister laugh rang through the air before a bellowing roar followed.

**Aerrows pov**

After a horrifying breakfast we all settled back down at the dining table, I unfortunately was placed between Finn and Junko. They were complaining about our rides engines and how they were failing. I don't blame them... they have been falling apart... A normal talon was able to catch up to my ride with ease... I mean come on! We are the Storm Hawks! Always famous for our speed... we should now be known as the Storm Slugs... Makes more sense.

"Okay enough you two... Let's read this and see what it says before the others get back." I explained to my team mates, my co-pilot crawled his way up onto my shoulder and squawked in agreement. I cast a glance at Finn who nodded in understanding... This wasn't just about learning the sky knights origins; this was about clues to piper, if stork had done what we thought... Leaving clues that is.

Once the book was opened revealing the title and a old warn out stamp of what looked like wings.

My fingers brushed over the faded ink, before I turned to Junko who knew most about this book than I did.

"Hey Junko what does this mark mean?"

The wallop held the book close to his face inspecting the winged stamp closely; it was a dark forest green with dark purple patterns filling the inside. (Bottom right of the profile picture). Junko handed the book back over to me.

"Oh that's the stamp of the Galewings, I told you about them before... On of the pure blood families... I don't know how stork got it." Junko explained still confused at how it came into our paranoid pilot's possession.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled to no one in particular, well mainly aimed at myself, I must admit I was looking forward to learning secrets.

* * *

**This chapter is short sorry! its because i'm going to put the book in a different chapter! that chapter will be up in about a hour or sooooo maybe less... just finishing it off :P**

**JAE x**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ! I GET LONELY... and without support i have no one to write for... sooner or later i will just stop...**


	8. The Book - The Tale Of Dragamos

**_~Introduction to Dragons~_**

_Every legend, every story, each and every one holds a tale, no matter how unbelievable and no matter how scary; each holds elements of truth within its words._

_Dragons, one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist in this world._

_They inhabited a Terra which was hidden from all who sought it, only able to be found by a dragon itself. This Terra was called __**Dragamos.**_

_Most believe dragons are hideous scaled beasts that roam the skies and guard priceless treasures, eating all that come near and stealing livestock. When in actual fact they are much like you and I they had villages and homes. Yes dragons were giant lizard like creatures that fly the skies to no limit, but they could also turn human. Well sort of human they were a cross, they had features of a human & features of a dragon, for instance they still had their mighty wings, their hypnotizing dragon eyes, their long tail and some scales here and there along with their razor sharp claws, they also possessed a section of their power when a full dragon._

_All dragons are able to breathe fire and ice, and have an average length of 15-20 meters and wing span of 25-30 meters. However there are a rare few who have other powers to the normal ones, these magnificent creatures are named the 'pure ones' as they call them, in other words pure bloods The pure bloods size is significantly different from the average dragon, they reach from 30-40 meters in size and 45-55 meters in wing span, the size of their wing span determines the amount of power held. Their physical power differs along with their appearance._

_At the moment 3 pure blooded families live:_

_Galewing_

_Igneous_

_**'BURNT'***1_

_These pure bloods battle out for the '__**infinity games'**__._

_The infinity games happen once every 2000 years. When each competitor is at the beginning of adult hood, at the age of 18. The battle is over the possession of the most powerful crystal in Atmos, the infinity crystal. 2 of pure blooded families go head to head in a fight to the death to gain the infinity crystals power, and use it to their will until they die. The crystal has the power to wipe out everything that has ever been known in our world, so the victor must protect it with their life and when their time is up, the stone will disappear for the next 2000 years, till the 3 suns are inline once again, and the next '__**infinity games'**__ take place._

_By now you are probably wondering what this has to do with us?_

_Well before the use of Sky Rides and battle ships, sky knights rode dragons._

_People and dragons lived together in harmony, rider and dragon side by side._

_When bonding with a dragon, the rider and dragon must have a connection this was called __**'igniting'**__. Once ignited, the rider and dragon become __**'branded'**__. When branded a mark similar to a tattoo appears on the rider's right hand, and on the dragon's chest. The mark will be the symbol of what type of dragon they are ignited with. The emblem for a normal dragon is 3 diagonal lines, similar to that of claw marks, 2 lines on the outside shorter than the one in the middle, normally in red._

_Igniting with an average dragon was easy, although to ignite with a pure blood was nearby impossible. Pure bloods only ignited when the '__**Infinity Games'**__ took place, but in some rare cases, some fell in love with humans and ignited with them, once ignited pure bloods have the power to transform their rider into a dragon like themselves. Only 2 reported cases of this have happened over the many years of earth's existence. Only the best of the best were chosen as riders._

* * *

**_~The Average Dragon~_**

_Unlike the pure bloods normal dragons all have a similar appearance. The only thing that differs is the size speed and strength. _

_Emblem:_

_(Three claw marks- two on the outside smaller than the one on the inside- red)_

_Average length-_

_20m_

_Average wing span-_

_27m_

_Top speed-_

_606 mph (975 km/h, Mach 0.891) - (Just faster than sky rides)_

_Maximum weight to carry:  
5 people  
1300kg_

Abilities:  
Fire  
Ice

Extra abilities:  
None

Appearance:  
Average dragons all have similar appearances, the only thing that differs are males have facial horns around their cheek bones where as females have no spines on their bodies. Their wings are attached to their front arms, females have feathered wings where as males have a bat like structure. Their hands have 5 fingers and also have 5 toes on their feet; their claws only reach about and average of 4 inches long. Longest tooth average is 3.85 inches. Their colours consist of yellow, red and murky green.  
(These are like the dragons in episode 37 '**Sky's End'**)

_Life span: _

_Dies with rider._

_or_

_80 years_

* * *

**_~Galewing~_**

_Emblem:_

_(2 symmetrical bat like wings- dark green and purple- bottom right of profile picture)_

_Average length-_

_30m_

_Average wing span-_

_45m_

_Top speed-_

_1,317 mph, 2,120 km/h, Mach 2.0 (sonic)_

_Maximum weight to carry:  
10 people  
2700 kg_

Abilities:  
Fire  
Ice

Extra abilities:

_These abilities only hit once they reach the age of 18._

_Invisibility_

_Wind_

_Sonic speed_

_Wing slice_

Appearance:

_The Galewings main feature id that is has no front legs; instead it walks on its hind legs and uses claws on its wings as hands when needed. Pure blooded dragons can be any colour. Galewings are known for their agility in flight and quick acceleration- fastest dragon, they do not have a lot of armor plates, so they had it built for them by merbians. Galewings are very stream lined and light, their wings can cut through even the toughest of substances known for their sneak attacks for their silent fight._

_Life span: _

_Over 100 years_

_or_

_Dies with rider._

* * *

**_~Igneous~_**

_Emblem:_

_(A flame emblem- orange, yellow and red- bottom left of profile picture)_

_Average length-_

_55 m- **estimated guess** _

_Average wing span-_

_38m- **estimated guess**_

_Top speed-_

_Unknown_

_Maximum weight to carry:  
7 people  
2300 kg_

Abilities:  
Fire  
Ice

Extra abilities:

_Clone_

_Poison_

_Future predictions (object of the enemy needed) _

_Demons Shadow_

_Appearance:_

_The Igneous's are western like style dragons (Chinese dragons), they are long, thin and snake like, except they have feathered wings near their front legs, their hind legs much further back. The igneous were known for their mystic powers and trickery. The wings are not what determine the power of these dragons it is the whiskers, their snout is slightly feathered before having rows of sharp scaled horns at the base of the neck, they have 5 sets of razor talons, and webbed like spines, the end of their tail moves highly quickly, at the tip of the tail is a spear like bone, which has the '**umbrella effect'** where once stabbed into the enemy it opens so i is unable to be pulled out unless taking most flesh and muscle with it- **highly painful**- the poison in the front fangs of the igneous are deadly to humans and deadly to dragons in large doses. Most is unknown of this family since they were known to kill all that irritated them. Their colours are like Galewing's can be any colour._

_Life span: _

_Over 100 years_

_or_

_Dies with rider._

* * *

**_~'BURN'~_**

_Emblem:_

_(A curled up dragon- black – top of profile picture)_

_Average length-_

_48m- **estimated guess** _

_Average wing span-_

_55m- **estimated guess**_

_Top speed-_

_Unknown_

_Maximum weight to carry:__  
15 people -  
kg- unknown_

Abilities:  
Fire  
Ice

Extra abilities:  
Sonic boom

_Angles light_

_Energizer_

_**Rest unknown**_

_Appearance:_

_The 'BURN' are best known for their speed, strength, which add up to a very powerful fighting ability. They look similar to the European dragon. They have 4 legs and on their front legs they have 4 fingers like talons and on the back legs they have eagle like style reptilian feet (look at pipers feet in picture). They have a strong yet elegant build, strong bone plates with sharp blades going down the spine till they thin out so they are just the plates until they reach the end of the snout. They have 2 wavy horns of that start in between the eyes till they flick out at the back of the head, some spiked bone along the jaw line. They also have curved blades up the back of their front legs, and on the back legs a claw like hook rests at the joint. On the tail it has many protruding metallic blades encasing a jagged spear like tip, when wanted the blades fan out and act as a axe and the spear can be used to impale any one they please. They have bat like wings a hooking claw at each joint junction. Can be any colour. These are very mysterious for the reason they do not show off their power._

_Life span: _

_Over 100 years_

_or_

_Dies with rider._

* * *

***1 sorry it wouldn't let me black it out... so when that appears it means it blacked out (burnt). Please Review... the more reviews the shorter the time it will take to update 3:)**


	9. Chapter 7

**hey... yeah sorry have loads of school... a lot of things coming up... please review or follow :P any thoughts or questions PM me, i like talking to people dw :P and apart from that-**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**ENJOY **

**JAE x**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

After hours of flicking page after page of knowledge, they had finally reached the final 2 pages.

**'The Binding'******

The ability to perform this art is highly rare, only the best of the best have ever been able to do so.  
'the binding' is a art which allows a dragon to transfer parts of their power to their rider, this can only be achieved after they become of age, yet only 2 in all of history have been able to do so without being of age instead using the use of crystals to magnify their power transferring it to their rider for a limited amount of time.

The powers which are transferred can be affected by the powers which the dragon beholds. Fire, ice and flight.  
  
Aerrows mind flickered across to the time when him and piper were at the forbidden city to check for cyclonian activity and they had run into some trouble with cyclonis and the dark ace... then cyclonis used 'the binding' on dark ace and how powerful he was, then he remembered what happened after... Piper used it on him.

_'No... Couldn't be... but the marks on the wall... And this... Piper a-'_

"Hey... Aerrow... isn't that what Piper does?" A voice mused slightly shaken of unsurety, shocking the scarlet headed sky knight out of his reverie. Junko mouth was slightly ajar at the thought of piper being what the books described.

"I believe so Finn..."

"You don't think that means that..." Finn trailed off knowing that the others would catch onto what he meant, Aerrow of course did since he was thinking the same thing.

"I really don't know..." Aerrow said shaking his head in mental doubt.

They all went back to reading they were now on the last page, half of which was burnt to a crisp and no longer existing.

Radar nimbly ran his paw like fingers over the charred remains of the midline of the page and gave a squawk in question.

"Ask stork not me." was all his master replied. The furry blue monkey nodded before retreating back onto his perch at the red heads shoulder.

The title which read across the top of the half burnt page drew to the attention of the 3 people and blue fluff ball's.  
**  
****'Dates and Victories'****  
**  
**Day****: 17th  
****Month****: August  
****Year****: 300**

Sigur Galewing **VS**** Phoenix ****_BURNT_****  
****Riders****: none**

**Victor****: Phoenix ****_BURNT_**

"AHHH what is with this... that last name always burnt out! I mean come on! This is actually interesting! A BOOK IS FRICKING INTERESTING WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" Finn exclaimed slowly ripping out his blonde locks because of the frustration.

Junko and Aerrow were still slightly stunned at his outburst, but they both were also slightly frustrated, they wanted to know this information but it was out of their reach thanks to the effects of heat on paper.

"Okay okay..." Finn took a deep breath before returning his gaze to his 2 companions and gave a nod to tell them to he was okay and wanted to carry on.

**Day****: 1st  
****Month****: January  
****Year****: 1300**

Louise Igneous **VS**** Vex Galewing  
****Riders****: none**

**Victor****: Louise igneous.**

**Day****: 24th  
****Month****: March  
****Year****: 2300**

Zena Galewing **VS**** Saxon igneous ****VS**** Vico ****_BURNT_****  
****Riders****:  
****Galewing****: Josie Wauding  
****Igneous****: Quent Ace  
****_BURNT_****: Henry Strike**

**Victor:**** Vico ****_BURNT_****  
****Rider:**** Henry Strike.  
**  
4 pairs of wide eyes stared at the last name of the victors rider.  
"Ughh Aerrow isn't that-"

"My great great grandfather..."

"Yeah... so... your family are related to dragon riders..." Junko said eyes not tearing away from the name in front of him.

Aerrow gave a half hearted laugh, "I guess I am... this may explain why he disappeared... or so I was told before my parents were killed..." every person looked at Aerrow with sympathy however his face did not show emotion, it was blank.

Then it vanished leaving a thoughtful look, his eyebrows were bunched and his lips compressed to a solitary line.

"Hey guys what day is it?" he suddenly asked.

"Urmmm Monday... why?" Finn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aerrow just gave an exasperated sigh, before giving him a 'you really are a blonde' look.

"No as in D-A-T-E" he articulated the word date for extra effect... And to get it through his sharpshooter think skull.

"September the 30th 3300..." Junko replied almost instantly at his leaders request.

Aerrow looked a little stunned for a second before turning back to the book and pointing to a section of the text.

"You might wanna check this out then."

The wallop and idiotic blond looked down at the text before them.

**Day****: 11th  
****Month****: October  
****Year****: 3300**

Cyl Igneous **VS****_BURNT_**  
**_  
BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT BURNT_**

  
The 3 boys were completely aghast. Silence engulfed the condor.

"Dudes that like in-" Finn held up his fingers to count, "11 or so days!"

One of radars ears twitched, he gave a low growl, jumped off the table and stalked off towards the telescope undetected by the others.

"Yeah but it's impossible their extinct right?" Finn asked desperately trying to solve what was going on.

"SQUARKKK!" radar was jumping around like a flea waving his arms about trying to gain the attention of the others.

"I'll go see what has the little guy so worked up." Junko began walking over toward radar giving him reassuring words on the way to try and calm the sky monkey down. Radar pointed towards the scope indicating for the wallop to have a look.

Aerrow turned his attention back to Finn, "yeah they are nothing to worry ab-"

**'BOODUHBUDUHBOODUHH!'** the condor's alarms blared at the arrival of an apparent enemy.

"Ughh guys... YOU ARE BOTH VERY WRONG! LOOK!"

Junko pointed out towards the sky; hundreds of talons were heading their way on skimmers, 3 battlecruisers not far behind.

However what got everyone in a state of panic was the flying serpent like creature fling at the front, dark ace with sword out pointing over towards the stranded ship on the neck of the best.

Finn began hyperventilating.

"IT'S A- IT'S A- IT'S A-"

Aerrow stared agape at the sight before them, and decided to finish off Finn's fail of a sentence "Dragon..."

A hard shock through the condor woke each member from their statute state, the battleships had began firing, red glowing orbs flew at rapid speed towards the ship sending each person to the floor with the rapid jolting.

Junko being closest to the controls tried to start up the condor from hover mode, only to end up with a coughing engine spewing black smoke.  
"We're stranded!" Junko bellowed over the loud alarms.

"Finn! Me and you on skimmers! Junko! Stay here with radar make sure you smash anyone who comes on board!"

"Got it!"

"Finn let's go!"

"Chicka cha!"

Aerrow and Finn darted over to the door of the hanger before slamming the button to open the hanger doors letting in a strong gust of wind.

"Lets go!"

"But what about the dr- AERROW LOOK OUT!" Finn shouted before tackling Aerrow back into the bridge as a flurry of flames engulfed the hanger destroying all skimmers and anything else weapons included.

"As I was saying... what about that dragon!" the tips of Finns hair were singed making him let out a girly wail of despair.

"MY HAIR! LOOK WHAT THAT HIDEOUS THING DID TO MY HAIR!"

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say is it Finn?" a dark malicious female voice spoke from behind.

The storm hawks froze in place, slowly twisting around to face the one and only

"Cyclonis." Aerrow hissed, before halting his breath as he took in her image.

2 huge dark violet wings with black tips breached her back, her legs had a similar resemblance to the absolute zeros except for the violet feathered ankles and black scales travelling up her skin like a rash, she had black claws as her nails, her teeth had become sharp except for the front few, her pupils were slits and her purple iris more deadly than ever, and to top it off she had jaggered horns sticking up through her hair.

"Your a-"

"Dragon? Yes so it seems... true term is Dragmosian" Cyclonis replied bluntly while inspecting a dark claw on her left hand.

"I am Cyl Igneous..." the boys took in a steep breath as they recognised the name from the book Aerrow mumbled something along the lines of _'So it's true... if only you were really extinct'_ except some rather _meaningful_ words were left out, "and you Storm Hawks are going to die." Cyclonis reached into her pocket pulling out a red crystal and pointing it out towards the 3 stunned hawks and monkey.

"But first... I want to have a little chat..." she grinned evilly as the stone began to glow letting out a dark red shot which was heading straight for the defenceless sky knight, wallop and sharpshooter along with the blue fluff ball, each shut their eyes preparing for the blow, knowing they didn't stand a chance.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hellloooo... decided to make a big chapter... had long car journey 10 hours, so typed this on phone... it was a interesting experience... hope you enjoy... to tired to say anything else... PM for questions, review or follow pppllleeeeaaassseee!**

**OH AND THERE HAS BEEN NO NOTICES! SO THE CHAPTER PEOPLE ARE SKIPPING (540 words) IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER! ... DON'T MISS IT OUT!**

**ENJOY**

**JAE x**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I said I wanted to talk first didn't I."

The Dark Ace walked forward and knelt before Cyclonis.

"Master, once done, it would be my pleasure to finish off that pesky boy of a Sky Knight."

Finn snorted at his predicament whispering something like _'beat your ass enough times'_ under his breath, earning a chuckle from the rest of his team and a glare that could kill a man from the red eyed knight.

"And the blonde too... Slowly" Finn visibly gulped.

"You can do what you like as long as you make them suffer." She responded in monotone showing no feeling beneath her hard exterior.

"For now do what you came here to do..."

"Yes mistress." Dark Ace was back on his feet heading towards the hall that leads to the bed rooms, as he past the tied up hawks he smiled evilly making them cringe.

"You're going to love this Storm Hawks." Then disappeared, only his footsteps could be heard, all heads turned back to the winged female at the front.

"What do you want Cyclonis? What is he doing?!" Aerrow demanded while Finn and Junko sent dirty looks at her, all the while Radar tried to chew through the scarlet chain binding him useless, except each time he tried a painful shock was sent through his system, after his 3rd try he gave up with a angry growl.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Patience is a virtue, you will see..." She gave it a little more thought before adding on, "well you won't... Because you will die here soon hehehe" laughing half heartily she began circling the males and monkey, like a lion with prey.

"So I may as well tell you the real reason I'm here and a secret from one of those closest to you... Its a shame really... Keeping something like that from those so close... Hmmm" she came to a stop along with the sets of eyes that followed her movements.

"As you know I am a as you say a 'Dragon'... Cyl Igneous, my families insignia," she lifted the hair off the back of her neck to reveal a flame like tattoo, "the insignia of the family who ratted out our kinds location and brought them down to their knees before slaughtering every single on of them and watching the terra fall..." She gave a cheery smile at the memories of the screams and dying calls of those she once called 'friends'.

"You- you're the ones... YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" Aerrow screamed as the sadistic woman giggled. He was left with nothing where as she took away everything she had for fun.

Her smile suddenly turned into an angry frown "Not everyone... Unfortunately for _'me'_ someone managed to escape..." She hissed.

The corner of her mouth twitched up as she noticed a special book on the main table. Cyl slowly swayed her way over, picking it up she shook her head and laughed.

"So you know already huh?" She opened the book and flicked through the pages before slamming her hand down on a certain page and glared, before bursting into hysterics, wings shaking with each laugh.

"Smart ***giggle*** girl ***giggle***" she just managed to make out the words. Finn rolled his eyes, as the other stared in confusion.

She slammed the book down in front of them making the$ jump a little at the sudden movement.

"She burnt out the name... Smart smart girl."

"What are you talking about?!" Aerrow pushed, trying to find out what the sadist was talking about.

"The final 'pure blood' name has been burnt out of the book... Haven't you noticed?" She mocked their stupidity.

"Yeah... What of it?" Finn for some reason feeling courageous inquired.

"Well if you know the last name... You would know the person." She winked at Finn making him fake gag.

"As long as one pure blood lives another must live also... That in turn means the infinity games live on." She again flicked through the book till she came to the last 1 and a half pages.

"Ahhh you already know the date... A day after my birthday... Shame you won't be around to celebrate it." She joked.

"That's all good and dandy but what does this have to do with us?!" Aerrow was getting frustrated; it made no sense to him... He was glad Piper was away and safe... Piper he missed her.

Cyclonis raised an eyebrow at the red head, and then pulled out a book from under her cloak.

It was an old red leathered book, seemed to be in good condition, and also looked familiar.

"Tha- that's the Igeous's copy of Tale of Dragamos... How did you get it?" Junko stared in awe at the book being presented.

Cyclonis took a deep breath and shook her head giving Junko an incredulous look, "I am a Igneous you idiotic wallop!"

Flicking through the book she stopped at the last 2 pages with a mischievous grin and shoved it in front of Junko's face.

"Read it... If you can... The last paragraph of the last page."

Junko took a deep breath before beginning.

" Day: 11th  
Month: October  
Year: 3300"

another nervous breath.

"Cyl igneous VS P-" Junko stopped and stared wide eyed, jaw on the floor.

"Yes... That's right... Look what your precious team mate never told you." She laughed at the irony.

"Finish it! Say that name!" She demanded voice loud and frightful, Junko was shaking eyes rimmed with tears.

"Junko what is it?" Aerrow asked worried... He'd never seen him like this.

"Come on mate just say it." Finn encouraged he was also worried for his best friend.

"Yes go on reveal her secret..." Cyclonis whispered into his ear, making him shiver at her cold tone.

"Cyl igneous VS... VS," radar Aerrow and Finn edged closer, Cyclonis's grin widened, "VS... P-Piper Draganeel..." He whispered her name. However everyone else heard it as if he shouted it to the world. "But that's impossible right!" He looked over to Aerrow to get confirmation that his fear was not true

"What... Isn't that... No there's no way... She couldn't be!" Aerrow argued not believing his ears. Finn stayed silent thinking it over.

_'Piper... It couldn't be... Why wouldn't she tell me?! I'm her best friend...'  
_  
"It makes sense... But it's still a surprise..." The blonde whispered to himself that no one heard.

"Yes Aerrow you heard right... Your beloved crystal specialist is actually one of my kinds... A Dragmosian _'dragon'_... The one that escaped... The one that will be fighting to the death with me... And the one-"

"And the one that will kick your crazy ass to kingdom come." All heads shot to the door to the helm from the hanger.

"Stork?!"

"I see you guys are in a bit of a pickle... I guess I shall leave you to your fate..." He pivoted back out towards his strange flying contraption that he calls a _'sky ride'_, however a sinister voice stopped him in his tracks and made him smirk and eye twitch.

"What did you just say?!" Cyclonis challenged... She was fuming, the feather on her wings ruffled.

"I said... She will flaw you... To put it simply" Stork replied like he didn't have a care in atmos. The others looked up to his bravery.

Finn turned his head to look at Cyclonis glaring, "You got that right, we don't care what she is, but this is piper we're talking about, and knowing her she can overcome and out think anything in her path whether that be you or an army!" Everyone looked a little stunned at Finn's outburst, then he realized what he just said, "urmmm no one tell her I said that..." Junko giggled, that was defiantly Finn, he would never complement Piper when she was around, but he idolized her.

"I agree with Finn, you can't beat her Cyclonis, she's better than you!" Aerrow backed up Finn, each storm hawk was smiling their confidence and courage was building, while Cyclonis's anger was brimming.

"As I was saying... She's stronger than a psycho bitch like you."

That was the last straw, the humanoid snapped.

Using her crystal staff she threw each member across the room

***THUMP/WACK***

until they collided hard with the steel wall of the condor.

Each person breath was drawn out sharply; Aerrow hit the corner of the metal door frame and spat blood as he collided, meaning something, probably a rib had punctured one of his lungs.

***Thump***

They hit the floor in pain, gasping for the breath that was lost, and trying to move as little as possible since they knew ribs had been cracked.

Out of nowhere Aerrow, Finn, Stork and Junko's right hands began glowing, the light made them squint their pain began to cease, once the blinding light dimmed the after result was a mark.

Not just any mark.

"The Draganeel insignia! Impossible! They are only able to have **'One'** rider... How?!"

On each of their hands a black dragon was curled tightly (top of PP). However Aerrow's was larger than the rest.

"I thought only a blocking crystal was able to make them appear..." Stork mumbled to himself, making Aerrow stare at him dazed, he wanted to know what Stork knew at this point in time.. Storks eyes widened for a second "...unless..." He whispered. He had managed to catch everyone's attention.

"Merb?! What is it?! What is the meaning of this?!" Cyclonis shouted.

Stork just ducked his head before raising it with a smile on his face and gave a throaty laugh.

"You're in deep shit..."  
**  
*BOOM!***

An explosion from outside the condor shook the surrounding area, 6 sets of eyes watched as smoke, flames and the remainders of a battle cruiser fell to the waste lands.

1 down 2 to go.

***BOOM!***

The second fell, ripped in 2, parachutes filled the sky along with thick black trails of smoke.

A frantic looking talon sprinted into the condor's helm; all eyes turned their attention to the panting Cyclonian.

"Master ***pant*** Cyclonis! ***pant***!"

"What's going on!?" Cyl ordered.

"Something is ***pant*** taking down our ships! ***pant***!" He pointed to where the battle cruisers once were.

"But what?!... What the hell is doing this you insolent fool!" The look in her eyes could kill life as we know it.

The talon was so scared he was practically pissing himself, that made radar try to block his nose from the pungent odour.

"A- a ... Dragon Mistress!"

"Told you so..." Stork boasted earning a daggered glare from the female.

**_"RAAAAWWWWWRRR" _**a monstrous cry reverberated throughout the condor making every one who could cover their ears.

***Boom!, Boom!, Boom!***

Sky Rides fell like flies.

"Piper!" Cyclonis growled, "that's absurd! How did she get here so quickly! She was at Gundstaffs! That's 2 hours flight!" She pointed at the talon crystal stall just grazing the underside of his nose, "Go! Use everything we have! Take her out of the sky's now!"

"NO!" The boys chorused.

"Yes mistress!" The talon saluted before running off into the battle field.

"ACE?! Where did that moron head off to now! He had a simple task!"

Master Cyclonis slowly turned towards the bound and writhing Storm Hawks, her violate eyes narrowed.

"Well a Dragon among Hawks... Interesting." She laughed before lifting a sharp clawed hand above the protectors of the sky ready to strike.

"It's a shame she will be the last one of you to die... I'm not even allowed to do this... i decided to bend the rules a little and make things in my favour... and Don't worry about piper when her time comes I will make it as painful as possible..." Her claws began to glow purple and grow, "time to die!" She brought her hand down at amazing speed.

"CYL!"

Inches away from Junko's face her taloned hand stopped. Junko let out a deep... Deep breath of relief

"Ahhh why isn't it my _'Best Friend Forever_!'"

The boys turned to see piper in the door way that led to the hall way...

"Even think about laying a finger on them I will snap you precious_ 'Mate'_ in 2!"

All eyes widened as she brought out a choking Dark Ace, hand firmly gripping his throat, legs dangling a few feet off the ground.

But what shocked the boys the most were her orange eyes... Her pupils were slits and seemed deadly; they were practically spewing flames of anger.

Cyclonis gulped, she hadn't planned for her to get here so fast.

"I don't know what you're talking about... He is not my 'Mate' and I was just talking nothing more." Playing the innocent card, Cyclonis tried to get closer to Piper and Dark Ace, the bluenett took note and placed another hand by Ace's chest.

"Another step and he's fried..." She warned, Cyclonis stopped dead in her tracks.

"I know what he is to you... I can smell it..." Piper wrinkled her nose in disgust, "and frankly it smells revolting." Her grip tightened making Ace gurgle and claw at her hand, and Cyclonis to stiffen.

"You dare come here! Bring your army! Threaten and harm the people I care about!..." She walked towards Cyl the Dark Ace dragged behind, "did you forget that I have my full abilities! You are at the disadvantage!"

Even in the position she was in Cy stood her ground lifting her chin and standing tall.

"Actually I know you haven't practiced... And I know that you have not trained with you riders... And since this is the first time one of us has had more than 1 it will take time... And that's something that you do not have... 11 days... So you are the one that will fail!" Cyclonis reminded, sinister smile evident while Pipers face was going red with fury.

Closing her eyes and slowing her breath, slowly lowering Dark ace releasing her vice grip lightly, she replied calmly "You came here... That was your biggest mistake... I'm not allowed to kill you now...," this made Cyclonis relived her body relaxed, the others mainly Aerrow stared in amazement, wanting to disagree with her antics, Finn tried calling out to her, asking what she was thinking, but she seemed to be caught in thought, she then lifted her head a snarl forming at the back of her throat making everyone in the room freeze with terror, even Radar was whimpering.

"But I **_'will'_** beat you to an**_ 'inch'_** of your life! And you will not leave here unscathed and unscarred you BITCH!" Piper spat, Stork grinned he was enjoying the show.

Piper threw the Dark Ace with an enormous amount of strength out of the hanger doors he skidded and skimmed down the runway before slipping off the side down to the waste lands.

"NOOO!"

Cyclonis darted off at tremendous speed after him her wings providing extra thrust, until she leaped off the edge reaching out towards her rider.

"Pi! Your okay?! Please tell me what's going on!?" Aerrow pleaded the crystal specialist.

"Not now!" She pulled out a box shaped crystal a light turquoise colour, "I'll explain everything later!" Piper held it at arm's length towards the bound boys. A light emitted cancelling out the chains that held the rest, "for now get the condor out of here, Stork the engines are fixed! get somewhere safe!"

She placed a hand on Aerrow's cheek, her thumb gently caressing the soft skin.

"I have something I need to take care off... Make sure you get everyone out of here."

"But pi-"

"No buts I'll be there as soon as I can... I have some revenge that needs to be paid." She gave him a tentative but beautiful smile and Aerrow returned it goofily

"Okay... Be safe" he grabbed the hand on his cheek and kissed the palm, making her blush slightly.

"Like always!"

Piper ran towards the run way before going into a full out sprint and dove off the end.

Finn gave off a girlish scream, "She jumped!"

Stork smacked him upside the head, "she'll be fine!"

2 blurred shapes zoomed past the wind shield, one black the other white.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Junko pointed over to the shapes, the blurs hitting at each other before rebounding off into a different direction.

"You people are idiots... It's Piper! And the bitch!" Stork pointed out.

One of the battle ships cannons turned towards the fight up above the ships, before firing a shot. A pain filled roar was heard.

The white blur fell below the clouds from the impact, leaving swirling patterns in the greenish white condensed water.

The black blur flew down to come face to face with the condor.

The Dragon stared straight at them before snorting, Dark Ace visible on her back.

"Piper was the one hit!" Finn stated, Aerrow put his hand over his mouth, his face looked horrified.

Stork rolled his eyes, "It will take more than a crystal power to take out one of those...," Aerrow looked slightly more relived but still worried, Stork looked back over to the problem in front of them, mouth open fire building up in a spherical build, "it's us that need to be more worried about!"

"Get us out of here Stork!" Aerrow ordered.

"The engines are still warming up...Prepare for impact!"

***BOOM!...BANG!***

The back of the condor was blasted to bits, the boys hid behind the table as pieces of shrapnel the size to plates whizzed past, if they came in contact you would be shredded. The smell of smoke filled the room.

"Ughh you might wanna hold on tight... We're going down..."

Gravity seemed to disappear; they were flung up into the air before being steadied by the roof of the condor. Pressure on their bodies making them unable to move.

"Junko! Since this is the end... I just wanted to say... It was me who threw up in your teddy's handbag! I'm sorry!" Finn admitted

"So It_ was _you!" accused Junko, he searched day and night for the culprit and had to throw away the special addition outfit since the bad was ruined.

"Actually that was because of me... I put rat poison in the vermin's food... But it had the opposite effect of what I had hoped..." Stork butted in his side of the story.

"Well anyway... Guess this is the end... It was nice fighting with you... I hope my kid grows up to be as cool as his father..."

"Goodbye my baby! I was so glad I found you! My darling condor... As long as you go I will always follow..." Stork pronounced like a piece of Shakespeare.

"SQUARK!" Radar agreed.

"Yeah me too... At least we had a good run..."

"Well will always be the Storm Hawks." Aerrow reassured.

_'Goodbye... Piper'_

Aerrow and his team shut their eyes. Preparing for their death to come.

***SCREEECH. BANG. THUMP*  
**  
The storm hawks faces were in agony. Falling about 10 feet onto them does that.

"Well I guess here's the cavalry..." Stork said sarcastically as he looked up.

***RAAARRWW***

The mighty roar made the rest look up after they had unstuck their faces from the cold floor.

"I'm glad she made it in time..."

"SHE?!" Finn, Junko and Aerrow yelled concurrently, making storks ears hurt.

"Yes her... Who else... But...DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO HARM MY SHIP!" Stork raged throwing out a fist into the direction which '_she_' was in.

Finn looked frightful, he pointed up to the claws,"y-you mean th-that's Piper..." He stuttered, he decided from then on he would never mess with her stuff again...

"Yep... Am I the only one of you strange people who isn't shocked speechless?"

All the pale faces around the room nodded, besides Aerrow he wasn't moving.

"Well... That's good to hear... I guess I will finally be able to get some quite time..."

Stork walked over to the windows to see what was going on,

"But I swear you would have been okay with it by now... more strange things have happened... this is just plain... awesome..."

Stork could feel Piper gliding the condor somewhere... But he didn't know where, he was amazed she was able to carry the condor after all then energy drained from flying here at such speeds.

There beyond the clouded mists and fog, land was seen, a small terra diameter of around 1km width around 2km, a huge mountain covered half of the terra, the rest was dense jungle. He didn't recognize it; he guessed it must be uncharted.

"Yay... Another perilous adventure..." He stated sarcastically then glanced over to the 4 Storm Hawks new statues, "and a hell of a lot of explanations... I wish I had mind worms... Wait... I might have... NOOOO! WHERE'S MY REPELLENT!"

* * *

**REVIEW^^^ or whatever...**


End file.
